zeldafandomcom_de-20200215-history
Ganondorf
Ganondorf ist ein Hexenmeister und gefühlloser Kriegsherr der Gerudos, den nichts davon abzuhalten scheint, Hyrule zu seinen Königreich des Bösen zu machen. Zu Beginn der Geschichte hat Ganondorf den gütigen Wächter des Waldes den Deku-Baum mit einem tödlichen Fluch belegt. Sein Verrat geht jedoch noch viel weiter. Er ist Träger des Triforcefragments der Kraft. Sein größtes Ziel ist es meist, die anderen beiden Teile zu erhalten, um noch mehr Macht zu erlangen. Er ist schon mehr als einmal in verschiedene Welten verbannt worden, doch schafft es immer wieder, auszubrechen. Ganondorf ist durch das Fragment der Kraft praktisch unsterblich geworden. Im Gegensatz zu Link, der in jedem Spiel eine neue Figur darstellt, ist Ganondorf immer ein und dieselbe Person. Ganondorf war einst der Anführer der Gerudos aber laut dem Manga wurde es ihm schnell zu langweilig und er wollte mehr Macht. Ganondorf ist der Fluch der Zelda und Link verfolgt. Dieser Fluch wurde von dem Todbringer aus The Legend of Zelda: Skyward Sword ausgesprochen. Persönlichkeit Ganondorf ist ein selbstbewusster Mann, der das Leben leicht aufnimmt. Das erlaubt er sich mithilfe seiner unmenschlichen Stärke. Er selbst hat keine Angst, weil er sich auf seine eigene Stärke verlässt. Er hat eine böse Charakteristik. Er verursacht öfters Krieg, um in den heiligen Reich zu kommen, um das Triforce der Kraft zu stehlen. Ihm ist es egal, ob Menschen oder andere Lebewesen, durch seine Angriffe, dadurch zu Schaden kommen. Er grinst öfters auf eine böse Art, wenn er etwas Böses tut. Wenn er mal in seine Bosheit versunken ist, scheut er sich nicht Lebewesen kaltblütig zu erledigen. Er erschafft sogar böse Lebewesen, die sehr stark sind. Er verwandelte die Umgebung des Marktplatzes und von Schloss Hyrule in ein dunkles Reich, wo sich dunkle Wolke befanden. Das ist ein Zeichen, dass er den bösen Weg bevorzugt und dass er auch machtbesessen ist. Er erwartet, dass die Menschen sich vor ihn fürchten und seine Befehle befolgen. Wenn jedoch Widerstand gegen ihn geleistet wird, demonstriert er seine Macht ohne die Wimper zu zucken. Nur sind Zelda und Link die einzigen, die keine Furcht vor ihm haben und immer Widerstand leisten. Auch wenn man ihn als sehr böse bezeichnet, zeigt er manchmal auch seine andere Seite seiner Persönlichkeit. Beweis: Im Kampf gegen Ganondorf in The Legend of Zelda: The Wind Waker wollte er zuerst Link nicht angreifen, weil er nur das Triforcefragment des Mutes von Link haben wollte. Danach sagte er, dass er Link "doch nichts" antun möchte. Dasselbe galt auch für Zelda. Er entführte sie nur, um ihr Triforcefragment der Weissheit zu rauben und wollte sie nicht verletzen. Später verpasste er im Kampf Zelda eine ordentliche Backpfeife (mit der oberen Handfläche), weil er ihr auf die Nerven ging. Er meinte danach, dass sie am Stören sei und Zelda "nur mal kurz" beseitigte. Das liegt daran, dass er immer zielstrebig ist und für andere Dinge kein Interesse zeigt, wie es auch im Kampf der Fall war. Manchmal greift er Menschen nicht an. Er wehrt sich auf eine aggresive Art, wenn man ihn angreift. Er betrachtet Link als eine kleine Termite, ignoriert ihn meistens und tut ihm nichts an. Als Link als Eindringling in der Verwunschenen Bastion erwischt wurde, wollte nur Ganondorf, dass der Maskenkönig Link aus der Bastion befördert. Er bemerkt es manchmal nicht, dass Link etwas in Ordnung brachte und er meinte dann, falls er doch mitbekam, dass das nur Heldenglück sei. Manchmal ärgert sich Ganondorf über die Heldentaten von Link, manchmal auch nicht. Er ist auch manchmal darüber beeindruckt. Ganondorf ist auch sehr schlau und zeigt Geduld. Er entwickelt Strategien zur seine eigene Machtübernahme über einige Regionen. Als König der Gerudos, weiß er, was richtig und was falsch ist. Er ist ein talentierter Schwerter. Er kennt die Geschichten über Hyrule und die drei Göttinen. Jedoch ist Ganondorf ein Spätmerker und ihm fallen auffällige Dinge nicht auf. Er unterschätzte z.B. jedesmal die Macht von Link. Seine Fähigkeiten, Stärke und Schwächen Ganondorf ist öfters der stärkste Gegner in den Zelda-Spielen. Er besitzt Zauberkräfte. Dadurch kann er vieles verursachen. Er kann Lebewesen und die Umbegung mit seiner Zauberkraft schädigen. In einigen Kämpfen setzt Ganondorf seine Magie ein und erschafft Lichtkugeln und wirft sie auf seine Gegner. Durch seine Macht ist er schnell im Schweben und bei Luftangriffe. Beim Laufen zieht er öfters den Kürzeren. Er kann mit seiner Magie Lebewesen und die Umgebung verzaubern, wie er es bei dem Deku-Baum tat. Er ist auch in der Lage Dinge zu versetzen und kann einige Objekte und Gegenstände zum Schweben bringen. In Super Smash Bros Brawl tritt Ganondorf auf als Bösewicht in den Geschichten-Modus des Spiels auf. Er verfügt bis auf den Ultra-Smash über die selben Angriffe wie Captain Falcon aus F-Zero, nur dass bei ihm dunkle Magie zum Einsatz kommt und bei Captain Falcon vor allem Feuer. Werden seine Attacken aufgeladen, kann der Spieler dadurch 20-30 % Schaden zufügen. Aufgrund seines Gewichts, bewegt er sich langsam und kann schneller fallen. Ganondorf ist ein guter Schwertkämpfer und kennt sich mit einigen Techniken aus. Kämpft er mit seinem Schwert, kann sein Gegner schlecht seine Angriffe kontern Er kann sogar aus Luft mit dem Schwert angreifen. Mit seiner Stärke kann er mit seinem Schwert jemanden ordentlich verletzen. Greift er Link mit seinem Schwert an, stürtzt Link nach hinten. In Pferdekampf ist er auch gut. Er greift mit seinem Pferd stets immer zuerst an. Weil er sehr stark und erfahren ist, bringt er einige Kämpfe sehr schnell zu Ende. Seine Gegner erledigt er auch, indem er mit seine Körperglieder kämpft. Seine Schläge können jemanden stark verletzen oder töten. Mit nur einer Hand hat Ganondorf den 8.Weisen des Wassers getötet. Und mit einem Schlag mit seiner Hand fielen Link und Zelda bewusstlos zu Boden. Wenn man auf Ganondorf losläuft, wehrt er sich einfach, indem er mit seinem Bein den Gegner verletzt und dadurch wird dieser weggestoßen. Das tut er häufig. Seine Schwächen sind Magiekräfte aus Licht. Wird er mit Lichtmagie angegriffen, so kann er sich für einige Zeit nicht bewegen. Das liegt zum einen Teil daran, dass seine Augen mächtige Lichtzauber nicht ertragen können und zum anderen Teil wird sein Körper durch Lichtzauber magisch geschockt und verletzt. Die Lichtkraft kann seine Böse Macht dadurch unterdrücken. Die Klinge des Master-Schwertes besteht sogar auch aus Licht, weil diese Waffe Licht und Magiekraft ausstrahlen kann. Deswegen kann man ihn auch mit dieser Waffe ihn verletzen. Auftritte The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time Haupartikel Ganondorf (Ocarina of Time) thumb|left|Ganondorfs Gesicht vor dem Zeitsprung.Der Gerudo-König aus dem Westen, dem Lebensraum des Gerudo-Stammes, hatte den Plan, die drei heiligen Steine, die den Zugang zum Heiligen Reich ermöglichen, und die Okarina der Zeit zu finden. Der Besitzer der Okarina der Zeit kann die Hymne der Zeit spielen, und somit das Tor zum Heiligen Reich öffnen. Ganondorf ritt mit seinem Pferd aus dem Westen nach Osten und nach Norden. Im Südosten betrat er den Kokiri-Wald und sprach mit dem Deku-Baum. Dieser ist der Hüter des Waldes und des Kokiri-Smaragdes. Ganondorf begehrte den Kokiri-Smaragd, aber der Deku-Baum verweigerte die Übergabe. Als Konsequenz dafür ließ Ganondorf einen dunklen Zauber auf den Deku-Baum los. Später ritt er in die Berge, wo sich der Todesberg und auch Goronia befindet. Dort verlangte er von Darunia, dem Anführer der Goronen, den Goronen-Opal, ansonsten würde Ganondorf die Donnerblumenernte verschlechtern, die Dodongos, die aus der Dodongos Höhle stammen, wiederbeleben und vor der Höhle einen großen Stein setzten. Darunia verweigerte ebenfalls die Übergabe des Goronen-Opals. Ganondorf ließ die Drohung wahr werden und die Goronen litten seitdem unter Hunger und schlechter Ernte der Donnerblumen. Sein vorletztes Ziel war das Reich der Zoras. Von dem Zorakönig verlangte Ganondorf den Zora-Saphir. Erneut konnte sich Ganondorf die Übergabe eines heiligen Steins abschminken, denn der auch der Zorakönig verweigerte die Übergabe. Als Demonstration seiner Macht, ließ Ganondorf auf Lord Jabu-Jabu einen dunklen Zauber los. Sein letztes Ziel war Schloss Hyrule. Er stellte sich dem König vor und wollte dessen Vertrauen gewinnen, um die Okarina der Zeit zu erhalten. Prinzessin Zelda und Link konnten im Geheimen einen Pakt schließen, um die drei heiligen Steine zu finden. Denn beide, sowohl Zelda als auch Link träumten von einer Prophezeihung, wo Zelda sah, dass Ganondorf der Böse ist. Link beschloss alle drei heiligen Steine noch vor Ganondorf zu erhalten. Link konnte alle drei heiligen Steine erhalten und begab sich nach Schloss Hyrule, um erneut sich mit Prinzessin Zelda zu treffen. Während Link unterwegs ist, geschah etwas in Schloss Hyrule. Ganondorf griff den König mit seinen Kriegern an. Alle Soldaten mussten sich wehren. In der Nacht war Link vor der Stadtmauer angekommen, schon flüchteten Impa und Zelda auf einem Pferd und ritten irgendwo hin. Bei ihrer Flucht konnte Zelda die Okarina der Zeit in den Burggraben werfen, wo Link sie finden konnte. Sie schafften es Ganondorf abschütteln, denn dieser verfolgte sie, mit dem Ziel, die Okarina der Zeit zu erhalten. Vor der Stadtmauer begegnete Ganondorf dem kleinen Link. Er wusste nicht, dass Link die drei heiligen Steine besitzt. Link konnte im Voraus ahnen, wer die Person sei und wollte Ganondorf angreifen. Stattdessen demonstrierte Ganondorf seine Macht gegenüber Link, indem er eine Lichtkugel auf diesen warf. Danach ritt der davon. Link nahm die Okarina der Zeit und spielte vor dem Altar in der Zitadelle der Zeit die Hymne der Zeit. Der Weg zum Heiligen Reich öffnete sich und dort konnte er das Master-Schwert ziehen. Danach aktivierte er den Zeitsprung. Währenddessen ruhte Links Seele in einem Vakuum und war somit in der Zitadelle der Zeit gefangen. Ganondorf könnte niemals das heilige Reich öffnen, weil er böse war. Aber er konnte das Heilige Reich dank Link betreten und das Triforcefragment der Kraft stehlen, während Link am Schlafen war. Somit wurde die Prophezeihung war. Ganondorf wurde somit zum Großmeister des Bösen. Mit der Macht des Triforcefragments der Kraft konnte er viele böse Taten begehen. Er griff Schloss Hyrule und den Marktplatz mit seinen Leuten an. Der König von Hyrule wurde thumb|232px|Ganondorfs Gesicht nach dem Zeitsprung (Schreenshot aus Ocarina of Time).besiegt und Ganondorf konnte die Macht übernehmen. Der Marktplatz liegt seitdem in Trümmern und Zombies treiben ihr Unwesen. Schloss Hyrule wurde zerstört und an der Stelle steht Ganons Turm. Er belegte alle Tempel in Hyrule mit einem dunklen Zauber. Weil die Tempel verzaubert wurden geschahen viele Dinge. Ganondorf schreckte sich auch nicht davon ab Volvagia, einen Feuerdrachen, aus dem Reich der Toten wiederzubeleben. Nach dem Zeitsprung sind sieben Jahre vergangen und Link ist nun ein Erwachsener. Ganondorfs Gestalt änderte sich und er verlor immer mehr seinen menschlichen Verstand, weil er so böse war. Link konnte nach dem Zeitsprung mithilfe des Master-Schwertes die bösen Zauber der Tempel brechen, alle Weisen retten und die sieben Amulette aufsammeln. Als sich Link und Prinzessin Zelda in der Zitadelle der Zeit wiedersahen, konnte Ganondorf Zelda mit seiner Macht in sein Schloss entführen. Der Kampf gegen Link und Ganondorf sollte im Teufelturm beginnen. In diesem Kampf unterlag Ganondorf Link. thumb|left|265px|Ganondorf verwandelte sich in einem Monster.Ganondorf konnte die Niederlage nicht ertragen und brachte sein Schloss zum einstürzen. Link und Zelda konnten noch aus dem Schloss flüchten. Am Ende ihres Weges dachten sie, es sei alles zu Ende. Im Moment der Stille kam plötzlich ein Geräusch. Link wollte sich die Sache mal näher anschauen und es entstand eine umringende Mauer aus Feuer. Ganondorf flog aus dem Trümmern, unter dem er auch begraben war, und zeigte sein Triforcefragmment der Kraft, das auf seiner Handfläche ruhte. Mit diesem Triforcefragment konnte er sich verwandeln in das große Monster, Ganon. Es kam erneut zu einem Kampf. Ganon schlug das Master-Schwert weg und wollte Link persönlich aber auch ordentlich zerquetschen, damit er ihm nicht nochmal in die Quere kommt. Link konnte das Master-Schwert wiedererlangen und etwas später Ganon mit dem Todesstoß töten. Die sechs Weisen vereinigten all ihre Kraft und öffneten das Tor zur Hölle. Ganondorf und alle bösen Kreaturen, wurden für immer in der Hölle verbannt. The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess Ganondorf ist einer der Erzfeinde Links und der häufigste Hauptendgegner in The Legend of Zelda. In Twilight Princess ist er der finale Endgegner. Nachdem man die ersten drei Dungeons gemeistert hat und man den vierten abgeschlossen hat, erfährt man in der Wüstenburg von den sechs Weisen folgendes: Ganondorf sollte in der Wüstenburg von den Weisen verurteilt werden. Er war an einen großen, schwarzen Stein gegenüber des Schattenspiegels gekettet. Nachdem die Weisen ihn mit dem Schwert der Weisen hinrichteten und glaubten, er sei tot, aktivierte sich sein Triforcefragment der Stärke und er riss sich von den Ketten. Danach tötete er den Weisen des Wassers mit einem bloßen Fausthieb. Sofort aktivierten die übrigen verschreckten Weisen den Schattenspiegel und Ganondorf wurde in die Schattenwelt verbannt. Im späteren Spielverlauf erfährt man, dass Ganondorf auf den enttäuschten Zanto traf und sich ihm als Gott offenbarte. Er befahl ihm die lichte Welt zu verfinstern und gab ihm dafür einen Teil seiner Macht. Dann wurde er auf der Welt wiedergeboren. Siehe auch * Ganondorf (Ocarina of Time) Kategorie:Charakter in Twilight Princess Kategorie:Charakter in Ocarina of Time Kategorie:Charakter in A Link to the Past Kategorie:Charakter in The Wind Waker Kategorie:Charakter in Four Swords Adventures Kategorie:Charakter in Phantom Hourglass